


My thoughts on: Eddie wearing a vibrator in public

by bimmyshrug



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Richie Tozier, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Dominant Richie Tozier, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Public Sex, Top Richie Tozier, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimmyshrug/pseuds/bimmyshrug
Summary: Part of my tumblr prompts series.Anon asked: Richie making Eddie carry on with his normal day but with a butt plug or a vibrator inside of him that richie has the button to
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747585
Comments: 2
Kudos: 178





	My thoughts on: Eddie wearing a vibrator in public

**Author's Note:**

> [ Come send me more stuff to write about on Tumblr ](https://bimmyshrug.tumblr.com/)
> 
> There are so many contexts for this that I support but my personal favorite is middle-aged Reddie out at a press event dinner or something for an upcoming project that Richie is doing, and Eddie spends literally all day freaking and stressing about it because he’s started getting recognized on the street as ‘that disaster trashfire comedian’s prim boyfriend’ and it’s like a known internet dynamic between them at this point.

Richie leans into their public image hard, going out in public in crocs and a dirty pair of sweatpants while Eddie is all done up in his chinos and pressed shirts, and posting really sweet, cute candids of Eddie online and captioning them like “who would guess this fucking absolute snack of an Adonis lets me nut in his mouth,” and Eddie is so embarrassed about it at first, but eventually he’s like “Okay, it’s fine, Richie’s persona is built on this type of shit so it’s fine.” 

But the night of the dinner he cannot relax, he’s panicking, he’s freaking out because he’s a reflection of Richie and how he presents himself in public impacts Richie’s career and this is the first real, big event they’re going to together, and Richie tells him “I don’t even care about my reputation, why are you freaking out?” 

“Because everyone thinks I’m bitchy and neurotic, and I’m going to say all the wrong things and the media is just going to attack me for being stuck up.”

“Just ignore them, baby. I love you, and my fans love you-”

“Your fans do _not_ love me. Your fans think I’m high strung and uptight.”

“I mean… you are sort of high strung and uptight, Eds. But it’s good, we balance each other out. Do you know how much of a wreck I was before we got together? I was a fucking asshole. My fans aren’t being malicious, they’re complimenting you for making me get my shit more-or-less together.”

Eddie still doesn’t buy it, and he can’t chill, and after Eddie tries on his fifth outfit option for dinner, Richie’s officially had enough.

“Okay, we’re not doing this anymore. Just pick something you’ve already tried on.”

“I hate all of my clothes. Nothing looks right on me.”

“Do you want me to buy you some new ones?”

“That isn’t what I meant! I don’t need the media thinking I’m your sugar baby, too!”

And Richie just has fucking enough at this point, and takes the pair of pants Eddie is holding out of his hands, and Eddie looks up at him all wide-eyed.

“Go sit down.”

So Eddie does, immediately, and seats himself on the edge of the bed while Richie goes through the clothes he’s picked out. He chooses out an outfit for Eddie and puts everything else away, and when he’s done, Eddie is still looking up at him all doe-eyed from the bed.

“You’re gonna wear this, and you’re gonna have a drink, and you’re gonna fucking relax before the car comes to pick us up.”

Richie worries that he’s being mean, for .02 seconds, until Eddie gets all red in the cheeks and nods up at him, shifting his legs where he’s seated on the bed.

And fuck.

Eddie immediately reaches for the clothes that Richie picked out for him and Richie grabs his wrist to stop him, and Eddie looks up at him with this already sort of dazed look in his eyes, and Richie knows this is probably a terrible idea, because their driver is coming to pick them up in 20 minutes, but fuck it.

“Lie down, baby.”

“Richie, we- we can’t, we don’t have time for this, and-”

“Daddy told you to do something, kitten. I suggest you do it.”

Eddie doesn’t argue anymore after that, because why would he, really. 

And Richie spends the next 18 minutes and 23 seconds fucking his fingers into Eddie’s body, until his phone starts to ring, and Eddie lets out a panicked little noise amidst his moaning before covering his mouth, and Richie answers the phone with his free hand, without slowing down his pace.

“Yeah? Okay, yeah, we’ll be down in 10. We’re not gonna be fucking late,” Richie dismisses his manager, John, and hangs up his phone, and Eddie is already trying to push him off so that he can stand up.

“I’m not even- I’m not even dressed! 10 minutes?! Richie, I can’t- we don’t have time to-”

Richie firmly pushes him back down onto the bed, and Eddie lets out a miserable whine.

“Better hurry up and finish, then, baby. Don’t want to make us late.”

Eddie cries out miserably but ultimately focuses on trying to come, but he’s counting down the seconds in his head, and Richie can see him doing it.

“Relax, baby. Let it go.”

“I can’t, Richie, I can’t.”

“Yes you can, kitten.”

“Daddy, please, can you- your mouth, please,” Eddie begs him desperately, and he sounds so sweet that Richie can’t say no.

And along with a string of “Daddy, Daddy that’s- oh, god, feels good, feels- feels- oh, I’m gonna come, Daddy, please,” Eddie comes into Richie’s mouth with his fingers buried in his hair, and Eddie shoots up from the bed before Richie can even swallow his cum to start frantically tugging his clothes onto his body. 

Richie is barely listening to him bitch about “I’m not gonna be able to do my fucking hair, Richie! I don’t have time to brush my teeth!” because he’s reaching under their bed for their fucking tupperware container full of sex toys, because Eddie insisted that a tupperware container was the easiest way to keep them hygienic. Whatever.

He grabs the vibrator and the remote that he’s looking for before turning back to Eddie, who is just tugging his pants onto his legs when Richie walks up behind him and pushes him in the middle of his back, throwing him off-balance and sending him face-first down onto the bed.

“Richie, I will murder you, I will fucking-”

“Take a fucking breath, I’m not gonna fuck you,” Richie assures, pulling the band of Eddie’s briefs down under his cheeks before lubing up the vibrating plug and spreading Eddie’s ass with his other hand, feeling very tempted to admire the view for a moment. But he knows Eddie might actually explode into a cloud of dust if they don’t leave the house within the next 30 seconds, so he doesn’t, and pushes the plug into Eddie’s body in one go.

“R-Richie, no, I can’t- no!”

“You’re fucking going to.”

“Why?!”

“Because some things are just outside of your control, kitty.”

And Eddie doesn’t say “Honestly no, Rich,” and doesn’t safeword him, either, so Richie takes that as the go ahead to pull his underwear back up and help him finish shoving himself into his clothes. 

It takes them 12 minutes to get downstairs into the car, and Richie is absolutely sure they look like they’ve just fucked when his manager throws him an icy death glare from the passenger seat as they’re piling into the back.

Richie just offers him a shrug before he helps Eddie get his hair in order, and Eddie quietly stresses because Richie’s hair definitely looks all fucked from Eddie’s fingers, but Richie bats his hand away, because he sincerely could not give a shit less.

Eddie is squirming next to him for the entire car ride and throwing him subtle death glares, and Richie isn’t even sure if Eddie knows that it’s a vibrator. He didn’t show him which plug it was before he pushed him down. This could be even better than he thought.

And seemingly, Eddie has forgotten about the plug altogether, or at least it’s on the backburner once they get to the restaurant, because he immediately puts on his little poised, proper face and smiles for the cameras, despite looking noticeably more disheveled than he would ever dare to look in public before. 

And by the time they’ve all fallen into comfortable conversation, and their food has arrived, and Richie is mid-conversation with a colleague on his upcoming project, Eddie has worked himself up all over again into a tight knot, and Richie can practically feel the tension radiating off of him. 

And then he can literally feel it, because Eddie grabs onto his thigh and digs his nails into his leg, so Richie decides fuck it, now’s the time.

So while he’s discussing the filming times and locations and whatever the fuck with one of his partners on the project, he slings one arm around Eddie’s shoulder and pulls him close, and slides his other hand into his pocket to click the little button on the remote.

Eddie yelps and jolts underneath his arm immediately, and Richie prevents him from jumping right out of his seat by the firm hold he has on his shoulders. And some of the other people at the table noticed the little noise that Eddie made and they’re looking over at him, and he goes bright pink in the cheeks.

“S-Sorry, hiccups.”

Eddie’s grip on Richie’s thigh goes surprisingly slack after he turns the vibrator on, but when he kicks it up a notch, his fingers tighten around the meat of Richie’s leg, though Eddie does a relatively good job not making any noise. 

Which is no fun, so Richie bumps it up another two notches, and Eddie is holding onto him so tightly that he’s probably gonna give Richie a bruise, and he lets out a little whimpering sound that’s just loud enough for the project assistant seated next to him to hear.

“Are you alright?” she asks, and Eddie nods frantically, but his face is bright red at this point, and he’s started trembling in his seat. 

Richie is fully aware that he probably has a smug smile on his face, but that’s not uncommon for him, so he doesn’t stress about it. Eddie is so close to him that he can hear his rapid little breaths as he tries to control them, and he can feel his little body shaking, and the way Eddie is pressing his fingers into his thigh is just doing it for him. That and the fact that the rest of the table can tell something is up now, and a few of them keep asking Eddie if he’s okay and forcing him to respond with as much poise as he can muster.

But what becomes too much for even Richie is when Eddie peers up at him with those big, brown eyes, and they look so dazed and glossy, and Eddie is visibly shaking, and Richie knows the look he’s giving him is a silent plea. And Richie isn’t that cruel. Right now.

“Baby, are you feeling okay? You’re shaking,” he teases, and a flash of desperation skitters across Eddie’s face, and Richie’s cock fucking hurts in his pants. 

“I-I’m not feeling well,” Eddie says in this quiet, tight little voice, and Richie can feel his manager giving them a death glare from where he’s seated across the table. 

“Why don’t we go to the bathroom and get some cold water on your face?” Richie suggests sweetly as he clicks the vibrator off, but Eddie is still shaking the whole time Richie helps him up from his seat to lead him to the bathroom. 

As soon as they step inside, Eddie turns on him, throwing up as angry of a glare as he can muster.

“I will kill you.”

“I literally almost creamed my pants like a 7th grader when that girl asked if you have a fever.”

“You realize how important this dinner is, right? This could be the biggest project of your career! Everyone is going to think somethings- somethings wrong with me, or-”

“I don’t fucking care. If I want to play with you, I’ll play with you, and I don’t give a fuck where we are, or who thinks what, or what you’re worried about. If I want to bend you over that fucking table and let everyone watch, I fucking will, and you’ll keep your whore mouth shut about it.”

And that’s how Eddie ends up pressed against the back of the bathroom door, held up in Richie’s arms as Richie fucks up into him, nearly furiously stroking his cock as Richie works his hips as fast as he can.

“Shut the fuck up, kitten; everyone’s gonna hear you and know you let me fuck you in a fucking bathroom. Wonder what the media would think of you, then?”

Eddie’s eyes go wide and he forces his mouth shut, but it ends up right back open, and he tries to settle for letting out loud, panting breaths instead. 

“Wonder what my fans would think, if they knew you’re not the little prude they all think you are? If they knew you’re a whore who lets me do whatever I fucking want to you?” 

Eddie luckily manages to catch his cum in his hand and doesn’t get any of it on his clothes, and he cradles it in his palm as Richie picks up his pace, slamming into him so hard that Eddie is afraid people will hear their skin slapping together through the wooden door.

“Clean up your mess, kitten.”

“W-What?”

“Can’t have a handful of cum when you walk back out there, can you? I suggest you find something to do with it.”

And Eddie just looks at him wide-eyed, still panting and letting out soft little whimpers as Richie fucks up into his spent body, and he hesitantly brings his hand to his mouth to start licking his own palm clean. 

Richie is definitely too loud when he comes, pushing his cum as deep inside of Eddie as he can, watching enraptured as Eddie finishes licking his own cum off of his skin and stares up into Richie’s eyes. 

He presses the plug back into Eddie’s body before he pulls Eddie’s pants back up his trembling legs for him, definitely not taking enough care to tuck his shirt back in the way it was, or make sure the wrinkles in his pants are smoothed out. 

And for the rest of the night, Eddie is remarkably more relaxed than he was, despite everyone definitely knowing that something is up, still. Especially because John keeps cutting eyes at them, and Eddie can see Richie smirking at him out of the corner of his eye. 

And the next morning, Eddie’s nearly forgotten about the whole thing, and how stressed he was, and all of it. That is, until Richie’s phone starts going off, and he’s still so asleep that the frantic chirping doesn’t wake him up. So Eddie reaches over to silence it, only to see that he’s getting a rapid influx of text messages from his manager.

_John: I fucking told you to behave, you massive shit!_

_John: How the fuck am I supposed to fix this??_

_John: You’re fucking lucky I kissed the producer’s ass so hard or you’d be fucking dropped from the project_

_John: I expect a Twitter apology drafted and sent to me by noon_

And there’s a link, too, which Eddie clicks on, and he lets out a screech as soon as he reads it.

_‘Trashmouth’ Tozier and Fiance Caught Getting High and Banging in LA Restaurant Bathroom_

There’s a fucking interview with one of the waitstaff, claiming that he saw the two of them ‘acting strange’ before going into the bathroom together, and that when he tried to open it, the door was blocked, and he could hear what sounded ‘suspiciously like two people boning.’ 

Eddie’s frantic screeching eventually wakes Richie up, and he tries to roll over at first to go back to sleep, but Eddie slaps him on the chest and holds his phone out in front of his face.

“Will you fucking look at this? I’m fucking freaking out!”

Richie takes an infuriatingly long time to grab his glasses from his bedside table before taking his phone from Eddie’s hand, reading over the words with a furrow in his brow.

“Fiance, huh?”

“Richie!”

“’Getting high’? Dude, I’ve been sober for, like, almost a year.”

“I’m- I’m going to fucking strangle you. I will strangle you to death, and then there can be another headline tomorrow about how I had a psychotic break and have finally fucking murdered you!”

“Relax, babe. This is far from the worst scandal I’ve ever had.”

“ _I’ve_ never had a fucking scandal!”

“Had to pop your cherry sometime.”

“Glad you find this so fucking hilarious!’

“Hey, at least now my fans won’t think you’re uptight anymore, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda just pick which asks I decide I want to expand on and go from there, but if you specifically request that I write a drabble or a ficlet based off of your ask, I will (it might take me some time bc I have a lot going on but I'll do it eventually).


End file.
